


New Boss

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Eddie relocates from Texas to LA for a new job. He thinks it will be great until he meet his new boss.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie sighed pulling Chris close to him. The ride from the airport had lulled the boy to sleep. Eddie didn’t blame him at all. It had been a long trip from Texas to Los Angeles and he was beat. Tomorrow he started his new job and would get Chris situated with his abuela. He looked forward to a change, they both needed it.

The next morning after Christopher was settled with abuela, Eddie made his way to the office. He was scheduled to meet his boss at ten. He was a little early so he grabbed a coffee and sat in the waiting area. The woman at the front, Jane told him it would be a few minutes.

“Mr. Buckley will see you now.” Jane said.

Eddie smiled and followed her down the hall before tossing his empty cup in the trash. Eddie had applied online for the open position in their finance department, so he had never seen Evan Buckley before. Even when he got the job it was someone from HR who hired him, but he was to work directly under Mr. Buckley.

When he walked into the room Eddie’s eyes went wide. It was huge and the office had a pretty nice view of the skyline. Once he was done gawking out the window Eddie turned towards Evan Buckley. He moved to shake the man’s hand, but couldn’t stop staring.

“You must be Eddie Diaz. I must say your resume was pretty impressive.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eddie smiled nervously.

“Sure, there was one thing I wanted to ask you about.” Buck frowned, “You were in the military right? Why were you out of work for six months?”

Eddie furrowed his brow. He was highly confused and had no idea why Mr. Buckley would ask that.

“Background check. I like to know all of my employees.”

“With all due respect that’s none of your business.” Eddie said fidgeting.

“Hmm…” Buck smiled, “Are you married?”

From her place in the corner Jane coughed. It seemed even she was uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

Buck raised a eyebrow, “Maybe try a lozenge, Jane. I can’t have you getting sick.”

Jane mumbled a ‘yes, sir’ and left the room.

“You mean that didn’t come up in your background check? I’m divorced if you must know.”

Buck laughed, “I think we will get along just fine. There is an office right next door. That is yours. Jane will explain everything. She can bring you coffee or whatever you want, just ask. You can go.”

Eddie looked at him expecting more, but it seemed he had been dismissed. He turned on his heels and walked out. Eddie was not sure what he expected, but he was highly confused by Evan Buckley.

The first day went relatively quick. Jane had explained everything and it seems fairly easy to him. Eddie thanked her for all her help and left the office. The next few weeks continued on like that.

Everything was great until a few weeks later. Eddie went to grab coffee, but he didn’t realize Mr. Buckley had gone looking for him. When he returned Buck was standing there looking angry.

“Can I help you?”

“My office. Now!”

Eddie sighed. Mr. Buckley seemed to always be in a bad mood. Even Jane who was the sweetest woman alive gave him attitude. Buck slammed the door after he walked in.

“Where were you?”

“I went to get coffee.”

“I told you Jane can do that. I had a meeting and I needed you here!”

“Maybe you should have said that…” Eddie mumbled.

“Ya know what…you’re fired! Clean out you desk and don’t come back.”

“Over coffee?”

“Get out!”

“No. Listen, you are ridiculous. You have all of your employees fearing you, but I’m not afraid. You treat people like crap and they have to walk on eggshells around you. Well Mr. Buckley, fuck you and please do go fuck yourself!”

With that Eddie stormed out. He just grabbed some pictures of Chris he had on his desk and didn’t look back.

[@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was making dinner for him and Chris when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.”

Before Eddie could object Chris had the door open. Standing there was someone Eddie never thought he’d see again. Buck was standing there in regular clothes frowning until he saw Christopher.

“Hi! I’m Buck, what’s your name?”

“Christopher. Who are you?”

“Oh, uh I work with your daddy.”

In the small amount of time it took introductions Eddie’s brain had short circuited. ‘Buck’ looked hot. Not that he didn’t at the office but this was different hot. If it wasn’t for his attitude Eddie probably would have asked him out despite him being the boss.

“Buddy, why dont you go play with your legos while I talk to…Buck.” Eddie said.

“Ok. Nice to meet you, Buck!” Christopher cried happily.

“Bye buddy, nice to meet you too.”

Once Chris disappeared Eddie looked at him pointedly.

“What are you doing here?”

“Relax. I come in peace.” Buck said putting up his hands, “Look I was wrong ok. I shouldn’t have fired you.”

“Yeah…” Eddie sighed going into the kitchen.

“Your kids cute by the way.”

“Thanks. So, you’re and idiot and you’re wrong…is that what you were saying?”

“Yeah. That’s what I was saying…” Buck chuckled.

Buck moved closer to him almost rubbing their shoulders together.

“I was just stressed out today.” Buck frowned, “My boss wants to fire me. I took it out on you. It was stupid. I’m not always a dick. Come back Monday.”

“I don’t know..”

“Please.” Buck sighed.

Eddie stared at Buck and he realized that he looked exhausted. He looked drained. Maybe he had misjudged him. Maybe he should be nice.

“Ok, I’ll be back Monday.”

“Thank you. I promise I’ll be nicer.”

“To Jane too!”

It wasn’t a question. Buck laughed. He looked at Eddie seriously and smiled. Eddie liked his smile and it was contagious.

“Jane too.” Buck shook his head, “I should go.”

“Do you wanna stay for dinner?”

“Uh…no I-I have to go. Early morning, but thanks.”

On Monday Eddie returned to work, even Jane seemed surprised. On the way over Eddie grabbed coffee for him, Jane and Buck. When he went to give Buck his coffee he was on the phone but mouthed 'come in’. A few minutes later Buck finished up on the phone.

“What’s this?”

“I honestly have no idea. You look like you like sweet things, so I got something with sugar. I think it’s a holiday drink.” Eddie laughed.

“Thank you.” Buch moaned after taking a sip, “This is great.”

Eddie laughed watching him for a few more seconds before turning away. Eddie was convinced that Buck moaning was something he could get used to. He couldn’t hide his blush, but he tried. Buck just smiled at him.

“So, I need your help with something. It’s a project that is very important and could make or break my career.”

“Ok, no worries. I got you.”

Buck smiled. A little while later Eddie was surrounded by paperwork and random office supplies on Buck’s floor. Buck groaned from where he sat.

“What’s the matter?” Eddie asked.

“Oh nothing, I just cant figure out where 10,000 dollars went.” Buck sighed rubbing his temple.

“Relax. I’ll find it. Are you even supposed to be doing this? I mean technically this is my job.”

“Yeah, but there are a lot of papers. Felt kinda bad dumping them all on you.” Buck said loosening his tie.

Eddie chuckled but watched him. Buck opened his shirt just a little to reveal his neck. Eddie needed to get some air, but part of him didn’t want to leave. Buck groaned again breaking Eddie out of his thoughts.

“I thought this would be easier. I am so fired.” Buck said.

“You are not getting fired.” Eddie replied, “Relax.”

“I can’t. My whole life depends on this.”

Eddie looked at his sad face. He was giving Eddie a look he was familiar with. One that Chris used to get his way, only he wasn’t exactly sure what Buck wanted. Maybe he wanted him to make it better; to make it all go away. Maybe Buck just needed a hug, but one thing was certain Eddie was completely clueless.

Eddie sighed walking over to Buck’s side. He began taking off Buck’s tie. Buck furrowed his brow and looked up at him.

“Relax.” Eddie said before he could manage to get a word out.

Eddie undid a few of his buttons and pulled his shirt open letting it fall a little passed his shoulders. Buck shivered a little getting used to the temperature in the room. Eddie began to massage his shoulders and he moaned louder then he intended to.

Eddie kept going and within a few moment Buck was putty in his hands. He had moved his head to rest on his desk while Eddie repeated the motions. Buck sighed perfectly content. He was so relaxed Eddie couldn’t help but laugh.

“You look very relaxed.” Eddie smiled.

“I am.” Buck said, “I never thought it was possible but I am. You have amazing hands.”

“Oh yeah…is that the only part of me you like?”

With that statement Buck sat up.

“C'mere.” Buck mumbled.

Eddie moved around him and Buck shifted so that Eddie was settled right between his legs. Eddie’s breath hitched as Buck pulled him closer. Soon their foreheads were connected and moments later, their lips.

Buck pulled away smiling.

“I like every part of you.”

“I am pretty amazing.” Eddie laughed.

“Did I over step?”

“What?”

“Well I told you how great I think you are.” Buck frowned, “But you didn’t say anything about me.”

There was that look again. Eddie just chuckled. He moved to straddle Buck.

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t like you.”

Buck smiled and Eddie kissed him.

“I could get used to this…” Buck smiled, “Maybe we could have office sex.”

Eddie chuckled wiggling his eyebrows “Only if you promise not to stress so much.”

“Scout’s honor!”

“Don’t worry about the 10,000. I’ll find it. I got you.” Eddie smiled fixing his hair, “Wouldn’t want to miss out on any office sex with my new boyfriend.”

Taglist: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ) [@silkevanloon](https://tmblr.co/mUcQJpMTjGS1CvrZVLzOlVg)


End file.
